Bella's Oops Staying in Forks
by I. W. Cullen
Summary: This is an alternate ending/time line for Bella's Oops, read that till chapter 13 then read this one, or read that one all the way through reviewing every chapter then read this one? Bella Bites a human on accident & changes him! read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: OK, I came to a point in my story Bella's oops where I had 2 ideas for a path for the character to take. A novelist has to chose one and go with it, but not me I am writing both, so if you are reading this but have not read chapters 1-12 of my other Bella's Oops then stop, and read chapters 1-12 there then this. I am not going to post 12 chapters here too, it will be too confusing for those who have read the first story already to have to find where they left off. I am using the first part of chapter 13 which is the same as chapter 13 in my other story but it ends differently, to help the readers pick up their place from the first story, hope that makes as much sense to you all as it does me....... **

Chapter 1/13 Questions and Decisions.

As they had left last night they all came together in the living room in the morning, the only difference was Nessie, came downstairs rubbing her eyes, walked up to Bella and touched her face. Bella said "You are a big girl now, you can go fix yourself a bowl of cereal sweetheart" To Nessie's huge smile Rose jumped up "I will help you!" Bella shook her head and remarked how Rose spoiled Nessie, but she could not bear to do anything to stop it because it made Rose so happy to do it.

After a few seconds everyone was looking at me expectantly. So I turned to Carlisle and asked "OK, firstly, you are all coupled up. How does that work? Everyone but Alice and Jasper made or picked their own mate, do I have to find someone and turn them, or what happens? I have been without a steady girlfriend for a while as a human and I was ready to begin seriously looking when this happened, so I am ready" Carlisle appeared thoughtful for a moment, then answered "For us it is not very different. You meet someone and hit it off or not. However it is much more powerful for us. Maybe because we live forever potentially the bond needs to be stronger but when we mate it is altogether different than humans our bond is much more powerful as our emotions are much stronger." Jasper remarked "Don't I know it" To a round of laughter.

"There are many single Vampires, we are kind of the exception to the rule when it comes to mating, Most of us are like Jasper and Alice, they meet and fall in love. But it usually happens a lot quicker with us, we make our minds up faster f we are compatible or not. "

Carlisle continued "If you are interested in finding a mate you will find one, believe me there are many female vampires out there looking for a mate, especially one as powerful as you are who can protect them. You see there are some of our kind who prey on the weaker among us. This is a large coven, only the Volturi are larger. Most covens are only 2-3 vampires. So you would be quite a catch for a female Vampire. Add to that you are a decent and kind hearted person." I looked at him quizzically and he explained "Last night while you were sitting her meditating on your future, myself, Jasper and Emmett went to your motor home and brought it back here. We went through it and found the receipts for the money you donated to all those charities both before and after you won the lottery. I hope you are not angry, but we wanted to know what kind of person you were so we knew what we had to deal with. So far you have not given us any indication you were anything but a decent person, but we had to make sure."

I smiled at that, and said "Well I should not be surprised you checked me out. I guess it makes sense, I am not mad or anything, it does not matter. I did not make those donations to make myself look good, which is why they were all made anonymously."

As if to save me and change the subject the doorbell rang. Alice's eyes glazed over when everyone looked at her since we did not hear anyone come up the steps and had heard no cars.

After a second she spoke "It is Tanya come for a visit!" She said clapping her hands "LET JOHN ANSWER IT!!!" I was taken aback, but got up to answer the door when Carlisle sat back down.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2/14 I can't talk or move what is this?

I walked to the door and not knowing what to expect opened the door to see who it was and why Alice was so insistent I be the one to answer it.

As I opened the door being careful to move at human speed and not to alarm the person on the other side, although I was pretty sure it was not a human as I could not hear a heart beat, and don't think they would trust me to open it it it was a human. I looked up into the deepest golden eyes, and they were part of the most stunningly beautiful woman I had ever seen. Now I do not make that claim lightly, behind me in the living room were Alice, Bella, Rosalie, and Esme who were so amazingly beautiful I could be content to stare at them like statues in a museum for hours if it wouldn't get my butt kicked by Jasper, Emmett, Edward, and probably even Carlisle would join in to throw me a beating for staring at their wives.

No this whatever in front of me was just not possible, she was just hot. I wanted to say hello, ask her what she wanted, find out who she was, ask her to be mine, anything, anything at all but stand here like I was developmentally disabled. But I could not move, I was stunned, was this her power, was she going to attack? "EDWARD?!?" I thought, "Help" He stepped up behind me followed by everyone else , Alice danced through them all and said "Hello Tanya! This is John, he is Bella's little Oops Esme mentioned" She shook her head as if to clear her head, which I recognized like a boxer who was punch drunk, I felt like the spell was broken but I was still a little fuzzy, and looked at Alice who was smiling at me like the Cat who ate the canary.

I remembered myself and looked back to Tanya, and smiled, and put out my hand when from behind me Edward said "No, Jacob we don't do that" Tanya took my hand and shook it pleasantly but I felt electricity from her touch, and could see the same in her eyes, but we all turned to look at Jacob.

"C'mon, I K N O W that look, they imprinted!" Alice was going off like like a kid on a pogo stick she was so excited. Carlisle cut her off before she could speak "Marcus told us he had a theory about this happening among our kind, I had not remembered that conversation until now, it was so long ago, and we did not give his theory much thought......"

Tanya looked confused, I regained enough of my composure to at least try to pull this off, thank god we did not blush! "Tanya, won't you please come in?" To everyone's surprise as she stepped forward she took hold of my hand with her other and turned her hand so she was holding my hand and followed me into the house hand in hand.

**AN: OK Hope you enjoyed the start of this story, I will be posting more this weekend, I would love to read some reviews if it is not too much to ask? I review often when I read, can you please? Just something short would be fine...... Please? I am begging here....... **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3/15 Getting To Know, Know, Know You...

We all sat down in the living room, that was always a fun thing, I do not know if they even realized it but there were not quite enough seats for everyone to sit. And there were of course seating requirements. Emmett always sat by the TV, Rose by him or Nessie, but as far away from Jacob as possible, Edward and Bella, Alice Usually sat on the Arm of Jasper's chair, or his lap but even though we were just as comfortable wherever we sat there were favorite spots. So it was like a game of musical chairs every time we all came into the living room together. As soon as I thought that Edward chuckled, and looked at me nodding.

It was kind of funny having someone know your thoughts, I had gotten used to it. And at least now the couples had their privacy, as Bella now used her Shield to block Edward during private times, so unless they we loud (Emmett and Rosalie) Edward was not forced to have their sex lives played out every night.

Now I looked at Tanya, who was just peeking at me from under her bangs which hung seductively over her face partially covering her eyes. Carlisle asked "So, Tanya nice of you to come for a visit! What brings you here, is everything OK?"

Tanya said "Everything is fine, I just wanted to see you all, everyone sends their regards. I thought we should try to repair our relationship, we have grieved enough for Irina I think, and that would not have happened if we had not been being so proud."

I had been told all about the Volturi visit/attack that cost their coven one of their sisters, and almost the lives of everyone in this room. Heck, me included, I would not be here today had that turned out differently.

Carlisle said "There is really nothing to repair, we understood your feelings, and that was really Laurent's fault. He was going to feed on Bella and kill her, and would have if it were not for the wolves."

Edward frowned "And if I had not made us leave forks and leave Bella unprotected" To which Jacob said "Hey, we did a pretty good job of protecting her if you remember!" Bella then socked Edward and teasingly said "Yeah, that will teach you to ever leave me alone, I hope you have learned your lesson"

Now it was my turn Tanya had still not let go of my hand, not that I minded of course but I was still reeling and needed to know what was up. "So, Tanya, you're still single?" She smiled at me and said "I don't think I am any more........" I was beside myself, here I was just thinking about how I was alone, and homesick and would I ever find someone like the others had and WHAM! I thought for a second and chose my words carefully "OK, when everyone told their stories Jacob described the first time he saw Nessie's eyes and the imprinting. It was very sweet story, but I thought he was just taking poetic license with the description, but I think I believe him now, if anything he did not do it justice 1000 steel cables...... blah, blah, blah, I think a better description, would be 2 powerful magnets, I just felt pulled to her, and like I was seeing beauty for the first time." Tanya said "EXACTLY!" smiling broadly now not just peaking bur really looking at me now. Rosalie made a huffy noise, I said "Now, sis, you know you are pretty but do you think anyone thinks you are more beautiful than Emmett does? Of course not, don't hate, I just think Tanya is more beautiful than any of you, nothing personal just personal preference......" I was thankful for vampire reflexes and newborn strength and my power because I needed all 3 to dodge the things the girls playfully whipped at my head, of course they were all smiling,.

I could not help it, I know Tanya came to see my family but I kept monopolizing the conversation with her and eventually we started to get some privacy as first Carlisle and Esme left the room followed by Alice, Emmett, Jasper and Rose. Edward and Bella left last Edward offering "Tanya, since John is new we are all going hunting tonight again, Carlisle has asked you to join us. It is quite an experience hunting with John, you will see what I mean if you decide to join us, he may want to surprise you." In the background we could hear Emmett mutter "Yeah, an experience a very wet experience." and I could hear laughter from various parts of the house.

Tanya looked confused so I asked her "Do you like surprises? I have a power, it is a good one from what I gather, makes hunting a little easier, and makes practical jokes easier too....." Tanya replied with a little trepidation "yes, I like surprises, as long as they do not require me to get all wet and ruin my hair!" I laughed, no that was just Emmett, and he was asking for it!" From the other rooms everyone said like it was scripted "Yeah he did! 'Bout time too!"

Tanya said "Then yes, I would love to join you, not hungry as you can see from my eyes, but I will go along for the fun of it since my hair is not going to be victimized."

I smiled at her and said, "I would never! I love your hair it is beautiful!" raising my right hand in mock swearing of an oath.

So it was decided. Nightfall was several hours away, but the time flew by as Tanya told me about her history, and her family and home in Denali, and I about mine, and filled in the gaps in the story Esme told when she called to tell them about breaking the news of Bella's "accident".

After I had finished my tale, she looked at me sheepishly...... "I actually fibbed a bit" I said "About what?" She said "I have been very lonely as of late all of these years and I have never met someone who could be a candidate for a mate, I threw myself at Edward a few years ago, but he may as well have been gay for all the good it did, he was not at all interested, so when Esme told me there was a new male here, who was single, I came down to try and stake a claim...." I smiled and then threw back my head and laughed. "I don't care why you came here, just glad you did! I just met you but I already am so into you I feel happier than I did when I won the lottery as a human!"

As night fell we were joined by the rest of my family. "Are you ready to hunt uncle John?" asked Alice. I smiled at her and said "So it is to be Uncle huh? I'll take it! I am just glad it is not Grandpa!" Everyone laughed, Carlisle said "We think the best cover is you are Esme's Brother, that way we can spin it which ever way this goes." I said "whichever way It goes?" Alice said "I can't see it is fuzzy, Tanya wants to ask you to join her in Denali, but she is also thinking of joining us here to be with you, so until that is decided we won't know but either way you being Esme's brother works, you are here for a visit because of a job layoff at your old factory, or you live in Denali and when you visit it will explain your being here."

I said "That sounds like a plan." and then to Tanya "Of course whatever you decide is fine, I will follow you anywhere! But I would like to be married here first if it is OK with you?" just then I felt something being pressed into the small of my back I glanced out of the corner of my eye to see Alice gesturing with her head I reached back to feel a velvet box and took it and it instantly dawned on me what had happened. So I took a knee and held the box up to Tanya and said "Tanya, will you marry me?" With that I opened the box and hoped it was a ring, and not a hornet or something. Tanya gasped and put her hands over her mouth, then said "Of course!!!! Yes!!!!" I rose took the ring and slid it on her finger and she threw her arms around me and hugged me. I reached over with my power and pulled Alice to us and Reached around her too and pulled her into our hug, so grateful for her being ready for all possible futures then called out "GROUP HUG!" Everyone without shame joined in, I was so touched, I thought how crazy this is, vampires, group hug, family. Just impossible but here I was.

As the hug was falling apart Jasper said "We have a spot we have not hunted in a while, it is a bit of a run, but it will take us well away from cities and towns and it is really wild so humans never camp or hike there." I said "I'm game." and with that we took off following Jasper and Edward into the night.

**REVIEW? Sorry if it is a bit fluffy but I like happy, there is enough unhappy in the world. The hunting trip is next then after that SOME ACTION! Promise......**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4/16 Smörgåsbord

Jasper was not kidding. It was a pretty good run, I was sure we were not in the United States any more but somewhere in Canada. Bella and Alice skipped over to me and Tanya hand in hand. Those too were just too cute sometimes, they were as excited as I was about the situation. Alice said, "well John, what do you smell?" I looked at Tanya and said "Wow, there is a lot, I do not know all of the smells, but let's see" I reached out with my powers and touched what I was smelling to feel what it was. It was weird, I don't know how this came to me so easily but it was like I had been doing this forever. I said, "OK, there is Deer, Mountain Lion, Bobcat, Elk, Moose, and Buffalo." Tanya said "Super sense of smell?" guessing at my power. I said, "Nope, here let me demonstrate I gave you the menu, what would you like?" She said suspiciously "I fed on the way here so let's keep it light go get me the bobcat?"

I pulled, and in seconds she spun around to see a bobcat floating in front of her. "WOW! That is some power! You can move things with your mind?!?" I said "yes, but it is more than that, I can sense things too like I am reaching out with my hand and touching them."

She clapped her hands and said "Let it go!" I released it and she grabbed it and quickly and neatly drained it and placed the carcass under a bush to be fed on by other animals. I had not thought it possible but here was someone who was a neater eater than Edward. After a few seconds the others placed their orders and I pulled the various animals to us, and I could tell Tanya was impressed. She then spoke "I cannot believe my luck. After all these years to not only find someone who I like as much as I like you but he is also the most powerful vampire in the world and he likes me too!"

I pulled her into my arms with my power as if to demonstrate and said "You are mistaken, I do not merely like you, that is like saying a sunset is OK, I love you with such intensity that I cannot use words to describe my feelings, I cannot demonstrate with any simple act. It is a good thing that we are immortal because it is going to take me forever to demonstrate the depth of my feelings for you"

I had kind of blocked out the rest of my family but as I held Tanya I became aware of the others embracing too and seconding my sentiment.

We all stood like that for a long time and as the sun began to rise over the forest Alice said "Well, let's get back Jacob has to get home to give his father a ride somewhere so we will need to be there when Nessie wakes up.

With that we all raced home. I was really tempted to make Edward and Jaspers feet weigh a ton each, so I could beat them but as I thought of it Emmett stepped on one end of a log causing the other end to spring up in front of me and Tanya. We were moving too fast to stop in time, so I pushed off the ground with my power surrounding tanya at the same time, and we sprung up into the air. It was then that I realized I did not have to touch the ground I could hold us up here and by pushing off the ground propel us forward faster than we could run, faster than Edward could run, so I did, Tanya grabbed onto me and was giggling as we flew home in the early dawn.

As we got close to home well ahead of the others I set us down the far side of the river where the others would cross. I said to Tanya "Now is where you get to see the wet part of my power..." Emmett was going to pay for trying to smack us with a log, I know that was not an accident. Bet he thought that was pretty funny too... OK, so I thought it was funny too, after all it is not like we can be hurt by something like that it would have just been embarrassing to run into a log. I would have laughed after I brushed myself off, but Emmett was going to have to learn to respect his elders even if only elder in human years.

I could hear them now running toward the river, Edward still in the lead they Edward sprang gracefully over the river, looking right at the bush we were hiding behind, and a smile broke out on his face as he turned and pointed at where Emmett was going to break through the brush, they were all approaching the river and one by one jumped with Emmett taking up the rear, and they saw Edward stopped facing the river they figured it out and turned to look. Emmett just a second to late realized he was being watched but it was too late he was already airborne on his way over the river but it was not to be.....

I stopped him just like last time slowly lowering him this time. Everyone started chanting "DUNK DUNK DUNK!" Emmett began pleading "Aww, c'mon, I was just playing, it would not have hurt you none, I just got these boots, they were a gift from Rosie!" With that I turned him upside down and dunked him upside down to the ankles into the river.

Everyone applauded as I pulled him out and dropped him on his butt on the near shore. Good old Emmett, he could really take a prank. He laughed, and swore he would figure a way to get me one of these days......


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5/17 Visitors from way out of town

When we got back to the house, the messge light was blinking on the phone. Carlisle pressed the button. "Hello Cullens, this is Jane. Felix Demetri and I are about three hours away. We will be there shortly. Stopping in to meet your newest family member. Carlisle checked the timestamp. "It looks like they just called, so that gives us probably 2 hours to be ready." Esme looked at Carlisle and asked "Did you call them to inform them?" Carlisle shook his head. "No, I was going to, but got distracted by Tanya's sudden arrival." then he chot a glance at her "Not complaining mind you, you are welcome to drop in any time of course."

I could see how everyone was suddnely tense. I could not help but become worried "OK, so what does this mean for us? I know you guys explained the Volturi, but am I in trouble, or worse yet you guys in trouble because of me?" Edward spoke, "Well, no trouble really but we don't know how the volturi found out about you so fast. It means they are watching us, or someone ratted us out. But more likely they are watching because the only ones outside this family who know about you are the wolves, and the Denali coven. And neither one would ever go to the volturi on us unless it was something like what happend with Irina." Tanya flinched at the mention of her former sister. Edward said "Sorry to bring that up Tanya I know it must still be a fresh wound for you, it just kinda came out."

I of course knew the story about her and what happened. I reached out and took Tanya's hand. She moved closer to me and wrapped her arm around me and leaned her head on my shoulder. "It is ok, we have come to terms with what happened. She really brought it on herself, like Anya...." Carlisle looked up sadly "I have never heard you speak of your mother by name before, I suppose you have been really badly affected by the volturi haven't you?" Tanya looked up and I could feel her trembling "Yes, Irina was questionable, but Mom did break the rules. It almost cost us all our lives. Now, I worry with having just found John that they will find some way to take him from me..." I understood her trembling now. "Well, if they try it will not be without a fight I promise you that!" Emmett punched his fist into his hand "I am with you Uncle John!" Carlisle interrupted Edward "Alice what do you see?"

Everyone looked over at Alice who was doing her thousand yard stare routine "It is a little fuzzy they have not really formulated a decision yet, I think they are trying to block me from seeing.'

We could hear a car approaching our driveway. It pulled into the drive and stopped in front of the house and there was a knock on the door.

Carlisle answered it. "Hello Jane, Felix, Demetri. Please come in." And he gestured to the living room. They were just like they described them Although Felix reminded me of Emmett more, he seemed more easy going. Jane and Demetri looked more serious. Jane broke the silence "Well, you must be John." Then looking around the room "We have a new addition to the guard. Gianna. Turns out she has the gift of farsight. She can see whatis going on anywhere in the world. Durning a random scan she saw you had a new family member a newborn, a powerful newborn, so Aro told us to come make an introduction and offer."

Edward scowled. I spoke before he could "An offer?" She looked at me disdainfully "Yes, and offer to join the guard of course." I thought about it for a second before deciding to answer politically. "Wow, an offer to join the guard? I am very flattered of course. The Cullens of course told me all about the Volturi and the work you do, very important, but I had not even considered that you would want me. That is a big decision, Can I have some time to consider your offer and find out more about what all is involved please?"

Jane smiled I could see she knew I was being diplomatic, and had no intention of leaving or joining "Yes of course. You would have to live in Voltura, and would be assigned to one of us for training and you would assist us in enforcing the law."

I knew I was going to have to be honest. "I have just proposed to Tanya and she has accepted. We are going to have the wedding here. I could not make my decision until I am married, and have discussed the move with my mate Tanya."

Jane scoweled "I knew this was a waste of time! I told Aro we should have come in force and MADE you join us!" I then felt a shock of current going through my body, I gritted my teeth and looked Jane right in the eyes as Edward said "Bella, could you please shield us all, it seems Jane has decided not to play nice?" The shock was gone and Jane remarked angrily "How were you able to resist!?! your gift is telekenisys not shield!" I chuckled "Yeah, they were pretty freaked out when I was able to speak and move about during all but the last part of the change too..."

I said then "I suppose if I were in your shoes I would feel the same way, but you should realize there are powerful covens out here and the volturi only govern the rest of us because we accept it. If you don't start acting like you deserve the responsibility someone is going to come along and drop a house on your ass!" I was now livid. I had begun processing what Tanya had said, and her fear about having them just come and take me from her. Although it had been such a whirlwind, I knew she was the one for me, forever. So to have someone want to draft me just because I had a neat power they coveted was beyond my ability to accept. So I grabbed the three of them with my power and lifted them and moved them to and out the door and set them by their car. "NOW YOU CAN TRY THIS AGAIN, AND SPEAK TO US LIKE YOU ARE CIVILIZED OR YOU CAN LEAVE, BUT YOU CAN BE SURE I AM GOING TO SPEAK TO ARO ABOUT THIS!!!" Jane turned in a snit and got into the car directing Felix and Demetri to join her. As they drove away I tirned to Carlisle "Do you have Aro's number?"

**A/N: Sorry about the lack of updates. I have been very overwhelmed with other projects, but I will make a strong effort to finishe this story this weekend. I will almost certainly post mor ethis weekend!**

**Read and review, and you know I own none of this right? Normal disclaimer stuff.........**


	6. Chapter 6

6/18 Sorry to bother you.......

I wasted no time. Carlisle gave me the phone after he had dialed. After Alice looked and saw it was going to be alright. A woman answered the phone. "Hello, this is John Cullen for Aro Volturi please?" "One moment, connecting you now." The phone rang about one half ring when Aro answered "JOHN! How nice to hear from you!" Of course his excitement at hearing from me was obviously and act but it suited me to play along, of course he had heard from Jane already I supposed.

"Aro, I apologize for calling you like this but of course Alice looked and saw it would be alright. Your people just left here, and I wanted to make sure you got my side of the story, and apologize for my actions, and reaction to Jane's provocation." I could hear him inhale sharply so clearly she had not told him the WHOLE story. "Jane conveyed your offer to me to join your guard and assist you in enforcing the law. I am honored to be asked. I know my abilities could be an asset but am now doubting that I would like to join your team. I was considering it, but as this is all new to me, and having just found a mate, there are more practical concerns that come into my decision about joining your guard."

When Aro did not offer anything I continued "I am going to be marrying Tanya Denali, Alice Cullen and Esme Cullen are putting the wedding together. I would be very honored if you would be our guest and afterwards we could discuss this in person?"

I could hear the smile in Aro's voice "That is a splendid idea, congratulations! That coven has been hard hit by losses over the years. It is wonderful that there is something to celebrate. I will be nice to interact with her coven without being there to enforce the law. I will come with my brothers and several members of the guard to witness your union." I recognized the subtle implied threat, but decided to play nice for now. "We will send invitations immediately as we set the date, but it will be soon, do we have to worry about any scheduling conflicts of yours, or are we free to set any date?"

He replied "My schedule is mine to break, set the date, and we will be there." I thanked him for hearing me out and finished the call.

Alice was bouncing, so refreshing she was. You always knew what was on her mind. "OK, sorry I didn't ask first, but Bella explained you are the force of nature who must be obeyed for parties, so I assumed you would be the wedding planner with Esme like you were for Bella."

"Of course! And Aro was pleased with your call too. And Jane is going to be made to shock herself as punishment for her failure. I expect she will be a little nicer when we see her next!" Everyone laughed at that mental image.

Tanya looked surprised "OH MY GOSH! I HAVE TO CALL KATE! SHE IS GOING TO BE SOOOO HAPPY" then calmly she said "She wants to marry Garret, but I think was waiting because she felt bad about me being all alone. Now she can do it too!"

I said "hey why not make it a double wedding?" Alice tackled me with a hug "OH THANK YOU!" Jasper smiled and pulled her off me and everyone said in unison "OH ALICE!"

The next month was a flurry of activity. Visitors came and went, plans were made and guests arrived and the day was here. Our wedding.

The Volturi guard arrived, well most of them anyway. Marcus stayed in Volterra he did not do weddings. He mourned the loss of his wife, so he stayed there with a contingent of the guard, including Jane. It turned out she was in a lot of trouble for her failure. Her attitude was becoming increasingly difficult as she used her gift to inflict punishment far too easily and without being told. So they decided to teach her a lesson and ripped her into pieces and out those pieces in seperate boxes so she had to suffer in parts for a month.

I was horrified at what they decided to do and felt shame for causing it, when Aro touched me upon arrival said "No, she has been deserving of correction for some time now, her treatment of you was just the last straw. Hopefully this will humble her and make her a happier vampire."

I was not convinced, but let it go. Aro made the same offer to join to me that Jane did, but since I had some time to think and talk to Tanya about my plan I offered this compromise. "Aro, I think that becoming a member of the guard is a very tempting offer, but right now, I do not want to give up my freedom and become a full member of your guard. However, I do want to help. If I may suggest this instead? I become a member at large, you call me when there is a big problem, or a problem in our neck of the woods. Like a reservist in the military, called to active duty when trouble breaks out, and since I will be here with a powerful coven, they have agreed to assist me in this role. So it would be like you are gaining Alice, Edward and Bella too, well at least on a part time basis. You know Carlisle, and even if you have doubts because of the stakes you know deep down he can be trusted. He has no desire to rule, so we offer no threat to the Volturi, what do you think?"

Aro was no longer smiling he looked stunned. "I had not even considered such a thing. This idea has possibilities. A network of Volturi guard units. This kind of an organization would be tough to control, but with the right covens involved it could work!"

He returned to smiling and Alice Danced over and gave Aro her hand smiling broadly. Aro laughed "Thank you Alice, any doubts I had are now gone, this WILL work!"

Alice then extracted her hand from Aro's and grabbed me and said "Take your place, Tanya is ready!"

I stood at the front of the chapel and the music changed. I was surprised when instead of the wedding march In-A-Gadda-Da-Vida from Iron Butterfly started playing and the bridesmaids danced down the aisle doing the electric slide in time with the music, then Tanya rode a pogo stick on top of a giraffe down the aisle, NO? Ok normal wedding, you get the picture. It was a beautiful service, and I would have wept proudly if I could. I was overwhelmed with the emotion of the moment.

After the wedding we all changed including our guests in the prairie meadow valley for a game of baseball. It was going to be one of those perfect days for it. Tanya and I decided to forgo the honeymoon and just begin our lives together. Most of our guests played as well, and we had enough players to field 2 full teams with relievers.

Emmett finally got even for the dunking's. As I stepped up to the plate and he was crouched as the catcher, with all eyes on me he pantsed me. Not just the baseball uniform pants, but the boxers too...... Yep, everyone was in on it. Flashbulbs, and Kate's voice clear as a bell "Well, that explains your smile and inability to sit down Tanya!"

As I pulled my pants back up I could not help but remember how Emmett took the dunkings with humor and grace, so I laughed and stuck my hand out to shake his hand. "Ok, good one, especially giving everyone camera's that put this one over the top. You are the master, I am the student......"

Emmett smiled thinking he had won, when as he stood to take my hand I reached with my power, and YUP! Not only did his pants go to the ground but they were held there! He was displaying his Miley Cirus underwear for all to see.

There were more flashes this time then from mine, I looked at Alice "These are the camera's Emmett Passed out, yours was just flashbulbs. After all, I owed you for letting me plan the wedding!"

I laughed and hugged her, "you are the best niece ever!"

**A/N; OK, so if I get 10 reviews and requests to continue this I will. I will write a story about the volturi side of it and being called to deal with a problem in the east coast with potential exposure to the government? Otherwise call this one done! To those of you who have read and reviewed, thank you, hope you enjoyed it, I have read so many good stories on this site I felt driven to write one myself. I just couldn't decide which way to go with the ending so I wrote two...... God Bless Stephenie Meyer, and may her muse inspire her to write more more more! **


End file.
